Protect me
by Little-Miss-Whoops
Summary: I need to get over my past and start a new life without the vampire business. But one look in his eyes changed my life, how is it possible?  Sam helps Bella through tough times, but eventually things unravel between them.  First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year, a long year since I ever saw Edward. Everything I've done so far feels useless to me now. Some people might say I'm a stalker, some people might say I was obsessed with him, but no-one has ever even thought about how I felt for him.

-_Last year_-

"_Hey." I greeted him, remembering the gruesome events of the night James attempted to kill me. I shivered at the thought of James. Edward simply nodded back. I tried smiling, just to get his attention, but he just looked down to his perfectly new shoes.  
"I...uh...I need to talk to you." He said. I looked around then back to his direction. "Alone." His expression was unreadable, but as soon as he stepped towards the forest, my foot moved, taking me towards him. I followed him to the very spot I confronted him about being something that was not human. He stopped and turned to face me.  
"Tell me what you wanted to say." I told him straight. The suspense was killing me and I wasn't even sure what I was waiting for.  
"We're leaving Bella." He said in a flat tone. "We're not coming back." The pain struck my heart, but I was going to deny it. Maybe I was going with him, with _them_.  
"We're leaving because of James right? I totally understand because I wouldn't..."  
"No. __We're__ leaving Bella." I panicked, my heart racing. He gave me a sympathetic look, meaning he could hear my heart racing.  
"Wha...What...What do you mean?" I couldn't find the words to tell him how much I wanted him to stay. "Is it because of James?" I blurted out.  
"It's nothing to do with James. It's just...you." What?  
"Me? Is it because of the trouble I caused? Is it because I'm a nuisance? Is it because...because..." I couldn't ask all the questions that were buzzing in my mind. There were too many. "Maybe if I..."  
"No." He cut me off. "You don't need to anything." He sighed, looking straight at me. "I'm sorry." He started walking away, slowly, every step cutting deeper and deeper into my wounded soul.  
"Wait. Tell me why. Why can't you tell me why?" I cried out. My eyes filled with tears, blurring his perfected appearance. He paused and took an unnecessary deep breath, before turning to face me.  
"Because you could get hurt Bella."  
"I always get hurt. You know that."  
"Well maybe __that__ puts a lot of guilt on me." He stepped closer, at least 3 steps, but then took one step back again. "Which is why..." his eyes drifted behind him?  
"Why what?" I urged him to continue. My cheeks stiffening from the dry tears that had trailed down from my eyes.  
"Why I might have to reconsider everything: how I think and feel...about you."  
"What is there to think about?"  
"Everything Bella, everything. I don't think I even..."  
"Don't say it!" I shut my eyes. This was not the real world, this was my nightmare.  
"You can't deny it Bella. Maybe I just don't love you as much I could have." He said, his voice quieter and softer. Tears flowed freely. My reality was crashing down to hell. What did I do? "Goodbye Isabella." He never said my full name like that. I opened my eyes to see that he'd gone, without warning me that he was leaving at that very moment. My legs gave way and my body collapsed to the ground. My body, numb from the emotional pain, lied there soullessly._

_-Present Day-_

I'm officially 18. All those memories and plans I made with Edward are now erased from my life. I'm going to start new, or at least I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charlie," I called out. "Where are my blue sneakers?"

"I don't know. Try the kitchen." He said from his bedroom. I paced through the hallway and downstairs and to the kitchen. I looked around and saw something white stick out from the laundry pile.

"Found them!" I announced. Charlie ran down at that very moment.

"Need a ride to school?"

"No. Want a coffee?"

"No. I'm already late. I'll just make one at work." He fixed the belt on his uniform before looking in the mirror to see if he looked decent enough to be a cop. "I'm going to go now Bells. Be careful." The door slammed shut and everything was quiet, till the phone rang.

"Hello. Bella Swan speaking."

"Bella! I haven't spoken to you in a while. It's Billy."

"Hi. It has been a while hasn't it? Um...sorry. Charlie just left for work."

"It's fine. I'll call him later. Can you tell him to buy bait for our fishing trip this weekend? It's on sale today and closing early."

"Sure. But call back later, okay? I know Charlie would like to talk to you for a while."

"I won't forget Bells." I heard murmurs in the background. "Yes it's her...no she's at home...let me ask...Um Bella you there?"

"Yeah."

"Jacob would like to speak to you."

"Sure that's fine." We haven't spoken in a while." I heard Billy say something, but it was quite hard to hear. "Hey Clumsy," the familiar voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Good. Fine. What about you?"

"Same old same old." I sighed.

"Well, Billy said he's coming round over in the afternoon."

"I didn't know about that. Maybe it's just Charlie and him."

"Nah, the Clearwater's too. Just thought it might be okay for me to tag along. I've got nowhere else to go you see..." I laughed.

"Are you saying you're a loner?" I laughed louder.

"I didn't imply that." His laugh echoed down the phone.

"Well, sure. Everyone's welcome. Well at least I think so."

"What do you mean by that?" he chuckled.

"Jake, the last time I saw you, it looked like you were on steroids. You were HUGE!" he laughed.

"So? What's your point? That you're scared of me?"

"No, I'm just scared that all your friends might 'be on steroids' too and be as big as you. There'd be no room in the house." We both laughed until our stomachs begged us to stop.

"It's fine Bells. Don't worry about it. And I'm not on steroids. It's called puberty. A process you obviously haven't gone through." He laughed. "Aren't you like 17 or something?" I laughed and sighed, and then the time caught my attention. No! I'll be late for school.

"Sorry Jake. I've got to go!"

"Wait Bells..."

"See you later!" I put the phone and power-walked to school before grabbing my bag pack. This was probably going to be the hardest day yet.

-_The School parking lot_-

On the way to school, I hoped my truck wasn't going to fall apart. It had broken down the day Edward left because...it doesn't matter.

"Bella!" someone called out. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I couldn't deal with them today. "Hello, are you like deaf or something?" she said again. I turned around to face Jessica Stanley. We may be friends, but I know she doesn't like me. The whole 'be friends with your enemy because your crush is in love with her' situation kills me. I wish we were friends because were truly have a friendship.

"Sorry. Headphones." I lifted them to point out to her the reason behind my deafness.

"That's cool. Umm...Do you know where everyone is today?" She was fiddling with her manicured nails, a bothersome yet contagious habit she has every time she wants to dig out some dirt.

"They're probably inside, maybe in class or something." I knew she meant _them_ but I didn't want to talk about it. I was hoping she'd take the hint, but judging by her tone of voice, I'm guessing she's not going to.

"No, Bells. I meant 'where are _they_ today?' not where's Angela and Mike today." Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head when she exaggerates a point that isn't clear. I sighed and simply shrugged to get myself out of the question. "Seriously? You don't know anything? Well that's a first." She mumbled the last part, but I could still hear her. She must think other people are deaf or something because he side comments are quite loud. "Well, I'm going to class." She walked off, flicking her hair over her shoulder, like one of those stereotypical blonde girls in movies. No hellos, no goodbyes, she's definitely not interested in just me. I walked to class, dreading first period; English. I just hope I have enough life in my body to continue for the rest of the day.

-_After school_-

That had to be the longest school day in my life; the constant stares, the rumours, the echoing of _their_ names over and over and over again didn't help. I slammed the front door closed and dropped my bag on the floor. _The old days are back_ I thought to myself.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called out. His voice was a surprise. To be honest, it's the only exciting thing that's happened to me today.

"Yeah." He came zooming downstairs in his old jeans and faded navy blue shirt. "Why are you home from work so early? And where are you going?"

"I thought Billy said he called this morning." He said worryingly. Right...this morning.

"Oh, I just forgot. Long day that's all. It's gotten to my head." He sighed.

"Well, go change or relax or something. Billy and the guys are coming over now."

"Cool." Running up to my room, I realised it was the first time I'm actually going to spend time in my room by myself. _He_ would always be in there waiting. I made my mind blank; I didn't need any reason to be even more upset today. I quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel. _Nothing a nice, warm, relaxing shower can't fix, _I thought to myself. I turned the shower on, steam floating in the air and making everything opaque when landing a surface.It was like a home spa, like ones you see in adverts on the television. I don't even know what a real spa is like. My muscles unravelled and my legs began to feel like jelly. I would say that I never relax but at the end of the day, I always do. My strawberry scent of my shampoo filled my lungs, but then I had a flashback. _"Your scent. It's strawberry clearly, but it's also a floral scent, like freesia or something..."_ Why did everything have to remind me of my past? I turned the shower off and attempted to squeeze as much water out of my hair as I could which I could never do. My hair isn't even long. I put on a pair of faded light blue jeans and a turquoise tank top before drying my hair with a hairdryer. I've never really used it before, but I didn't want to upset Charlie. He's already had enough trouble and stress from me. I feel sorry for him though he seemed really lonely before I came along to stay with him. I'm going to try to keep up with him. I guess for now, he's the only person I trust or talk to really. I tied my hair in a ponytail and ran downstairs, not bothering to take a second look in the mirror. My hair was only just going to get messy as the day continues so there is no point in making it perfect. "Need anything?" I asked him once in the kitchen.

"Uh...no...yes...I don't know." He scratched the back of his head worryingly. I smiled.

"Don't worry Dad. It's just a normal day for us all." I said reassuringly.

"It's just...we haven't had guests for so long. I've forgotten the basics." He chuckled nervously.

"Well, find some old games you recorded before to watch and I'll get some popcorn ready. It'll be fun."

"Thanks Bells. You're a life saver when my mind goes blank." I could hear him searching through the tapes we had while I got bowls out for the popcorn, each video tape clashing together when he put them aside. I put popcorn bags into the microwave; salt sugar and plain. At least I was prepared. I leaned on the counter thinking about Renée. Was she okay? I mean, the last time I saw her was when I was in hospital because...well, the past. She must be killing herself over her decision of sending me to Forks. The bags started popping, steadily then swiftly. I focused on the continuous popping sounds until the door rang.

"Charlie?" I called out.

"Yeah Bells. I got it!" he called back. The popping was starting to slow down to one or two pops after 30 seconds so I turned the microwave off and got the popcorn out. Normally I burnt it or have lots of corn buds left that haven't popped. Fingers crossed...

"Hey, come on in. Just go to the living room...Hey how have you been?" I heard Charlie's greetings and it seemed there are much more people than I expected. I poured the contents into individual bowls and put more popcorn bags in the microwave, just in case and when it was done, I just took them out of the microwave and left them on the side. Because I'm so clumsy and forgetful, I organised the bowls so I'd remember which one was which; salt on top of plain and sugar in the other hand. You know, popcorn companies should find a way to make the different flavour distinct, with colours or something. You can never tell which is which without worrying you picked the wrong flavour. I could hear everyone settling in the living room and brought out the popcorn. When I stood by the door frame, Charlie stood up from the television. "Need a hand?" I nodded and he was approaching, Jake stood up and gestured to Charlie that he'd do it.

"What flavour is which?" he smiled, taking the bowls into his hands. "Or did you forget already?" he smirked. I smiled.

"Salt, plain and sugar." I pointed to each individual bowl as I mentioned it. He nodded and started passing the popcorn around. Most of them were his friends, but there was one person in particular. He was having a conversation among the crowd, but he seemed so different. Suddenly everything seemed white and all I could see was that person. His eyes were an unbelievably clear brown and shimmered in the light when he looked in different directions. But as soon as I noticed that, his eyes looked straight into mine, feeling like his sight was drilling into my eyeballs. But his eyes looked caring, not scary.

"Bella, you okay?" Charlie asked, sitting on the side on the couch nearest to Billy. I shook my head and nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired." I smiled.

"You should rest if you are." He said worryingly.

"And miss out on all the fun?" I smiled even wider, making him smile.

"Fine." He nodded, facing the screen where everyone's eyes followed apart from his. He was staring straight at me. I looked down at my shirt to see if it was dirty or something. It wasn't. I don't understand why he was looking at me like that. Unexpectedly, my stomach twisted, but not in a painful way. It's hard to describe, but every second his eyes were connected to mine, I couldn't help want that he didn't turn away. That's when the world when white again. What was happening to me?


	3. Chapter 3

My head felt dizzy, so I shook my head. Things were clear, but I didn't want to cause any incidents so I am forcing myself not to look at that guy who looks at me like I'm a freak. I stared at the screen not daring to look back in _that_ direction.

"Bella, could you get some more popcorn?" Charlie asked while finishing the bowl of sugar popcorn.

"Sure. I made some earlier." I smiled.

"Oh aren't you a sweetie?" Sue exclaimed. She was Harry Clearwater's wife who is friends with Billy who is friends with Charlie. Such complicated relationships! I gathered the bowl realising the last bowl I had to get was from _that_ guy. I grabbed the edge of the bowl, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again, which made my world go white again. The only difference this time was that I couldn't return back to the living room. It was like I was trapped in my own mind. I heard plastic bowls dropping and I felt my legs give out. I felt like I was floating in the air, till I felt someone's arms holding me, so softly but so strong at the same time. I don't think that's even possible. What was going on? I could still think, I could still hear, but my body couldn't move. Was I ill? Well I wouldn't be talking to myself if I was. I could hear someone's heartbeat and feel the vibrations from their heart. I opened my eyes to see the white was fading. And I thought I'd gone mad when I could see his face. I don't even know him and I'm falling for him – literally.

"Bells, you should go rest." Charlie said worryingly. The guy stared at me before setting me to my feet. My head was spinning and my eyes felt drowsy.

"Okay." I whispered. I took a step forward and a secure arm was around me again.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out. It was Jacob's...I think. That was when my eyes closed completely and all I could see was darkness.

-_1 hour later_-

My eyes opened but all I could see was a bright light. It must be sunlight. Was it morning? I doesn't feel like it.

"You alright?" I heard. I turned my head and saw Jacob and Charlie. I could the whispering behind the door. Charlie looked really worried.

"I think I'm fine." I stated, smiling. "I guess I was _too_ tired." Charlie let out a sigh of relief. I stared at Jacob, who was constantly going in and out of the room, probably updating the event to everyone else. I feel like I'm in some sort of drama or something. Maybe my mind is going mad...My heart aches slightly, and my reflex actions were put to use. My hand was clutching my chest as I leaned forward and my body felt like it was on fire.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed. His cool hand was on my back and everyone bursts in. "Jake, call and ambulance."

"I'm...fine." I breathed out. I could feel my whole upper body burning. I looked at Jake. "Please...don't call...please." His eyes were shimmering in the light and he stopped walking.

"Don't listen to her!" Charlie scolded. "Go call the ambulance!" My deep breaths were helping, the burning feeling was fading.

"It's going...Charlie, I'm feeling alright." I rested the hand that was clutching my chest onto Charlie's shoulder, to reassure him that I was fine. Jake stood there, in shock. It was like someone had taken a picture of him and stuck him there. I smiled, which made Charlie relax a little.

"Maybe I should take you to the doctors." It was a question, but he said it as a statement.

"No!" I said too quickly. I stood up which made Charlie stand up. "Um...I'll go tomorrow. After school." I turned to face Charlie. "I promise."

"Are you sure? I don't want you collapsing in school." He said worryingly.

"I'm sure. I'll run around the whole of Forks to prove it to you if I have to." I joked. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if you look the slightest bit unwell, I'm calling the ambulance. Or take you there myself." He said in his fatherly tone. At least he tried...

"I'm okay guys." I waved to everyone else. "False alarm." I smiled.

"Thank God!" Sue exclaimed. "You almost gave _me_ a heart attack!" She sighed and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry for ruining today. I'll make it up to you by getting the popcorn." I smiled at everyone.

"It's fine Bells." Jake chuckled. "Seth's done it." I looked at him. I don't even know anyone yet. I began to walk downstairs first and took a seat on the floor. We watched the game and laughed at Charlie and Billy's petty arguments about fouls and no fouls. Then Jake brought another topic up. "Why did you look at me like that earlier?" he asked.

"Me?" I pointed to myself and he nodded. "Oh. Um...I don't know who Seth is." His eyes lit up and realised what he had done.

"I completely forgot." He laughed nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head. He tends to do that a lot when he's nervous. "Yeah...um..." he coughed and put on a smile. "That's Seth, Embry, Paul, and Jared." I realised he left the other guy out. I nodded.

"Forgetting someone?" Seth pointed out. He had scruffy hair, like Jared and _him_ but everyone else had long hair. "That's Sam. He's the grumpy one." Sam gave him a look and then turned, looking at me. I quickly looked away, knowing what was going to happen. I suddenly felt a sadness grow inside me. I don't even know why. I nodded and said hi.

"Should have let the master introduce himself!" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Paul hitting Jake's head playfully. Everyone laughed, including Charlie. "What?" he asked, looking really confused. "I am a player of words when it comes to the _ladies_." He smirked.

"Yeah right!" the guy named Embry said. "You wouldn't be able to say a sentence." Everyone laughed even more.

"So not true!" he argued back.

"Hi...Hi...Hi...What's...Hi." Embry laughed. I guess he was making fun of Paul's awkward moments. "Can...Hi..." he clutched his stomach, leaning forward as he laughed. "You wouldn't last a whole conversation. All you say is hi!" everyone laughed and smiled. Paul blushed and threw a pillow at Embry, only he caught it single handed.

"Impressive." I applauded. Embry smiled.

"Would you be willing to watch another pillow being thrown at me?" he smirked. I laughed and I threw a pillow at him at the same time as Jake and Paul. He was hit by all 3!

"I guess it was luck!" I laughed. "You didn't catch one!" I laughed with everyone else. Then Sam went out. I heard the back door open and close. The familiar continuous creak meant that he left it open a little while the wind blew it. "What's wrong with him?" I asked in wonder.

"He's the world's grumpiest person." Sue stated. "I don't understand why Leah likes him to the extreme!" she said to Harry. I suspected she likes Sam, but not his attitude; I guess that's typical motherly instincts for you. I'd expect that from the father though. Harry doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

"I'll go see what is happening." I volunteered. I didn't realise what I was saying till I actually said it.

"Just leave him Bells." Jake suggested. "He'll be fine later." But I ignored him and went to the back door, opening so I could get some of my head out. He was sitting on the decking.

"Um..." I started. My stomach twisted in a strange way, like having butterflies when you're nervous. He turned to face me, and I looked down. I heard a quiet sigh which tempted me to look back up to face him.

"You can go back inside." He mumbled, though I could barely hear him because he was so far away, even though it feels like we're miles away.

"Um...are you...uh..." I was looking at him and he was looking up. I was speechless after seeing him distressed and so...lost. He stole a look, glancing to the side to see me.

"Yeah. Just go," he held his head between his legs. He's like...an adult...do adults still do those kind of things? I nodded to his words and just gently closed the door. My stomach was twisting too much and it started to feel painful. I don't know, maybe I was just thinking too much. I walked into the living room; everyone stopped talking and stared at me, expecting an answer from me. I shrugged and everyone carried on talking.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bells." Paul said.

"Yeah. No-one ever knows what's wrong with him half the time." Embry said.

"Guys, don't you find it weird though?" Seth asked, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jared said. "Weird that you helped for the first time in your life? _Ever?_" everyone giggled.

"No. I just...maybe...I think I'm just digging into nothing." Seth sighed.

"Spill man." Jake insisted. "Don't want to be the one with all the secrets now, do you?" Jake's eyebrow raised a little, his so called 'serious face' was on. I knew Seth wasn't going to spill so I encouraged him too.

"Seth. No-one can ever dig into nothing." I said heart-warmingly. "If you can't trust us," I waved my hands, passing everyone in the room, "Who can you ever share your thoughts with?" I smiled. Seth looked at me, like he was in shock. "What?"

"It can't be!" he suddenly said. Everyone was looking confused, except for Billy and Harry. They had the same expressions as Seth. Seth turned to face the two older men. "He's already imprinted."

"Uh...what?" I asked, really confused and disappointed. I have probably missed a lot and I don't want to be left out.

"Nothing." Seth smiled. I was thinking about Sam's job. "I was thinking it was because...because..."he looked like he was struggling to tell me this 'secret'. Or maybe he's hiding something...

"Because?" I urged him to continue. His eyes looked at mine and suddenly pointed at Charlie.

"Because Charlie might fire him and he won't have a job to pay all his bills on time." Seth blurted out. It was too suspicious, but I've got to trust him. I guess he was the only one that knew what was going on with Sam. I stared at Charlie, hoping he wasn't going to deny what Seth had said, but Charlie looked as guilty as he probably felt.

"Dad?" I asked. He sighed and tried to continue on from Seth's statement.

"Sam's not doing a good job." He said, glancing at Billy, Harry and Sue time to time, which they didn't seem to mind. "He's...uh...falling behind I'd say."

"Dad, it wouldn't hurt to be easy on him. He's probably going through a tough time." I tried to persuade. _Hold up!_ I was defending someone who I hardly know and making up excuses for him to keep his job. Am I being realistic here?

"Look. It doesn't matter. He's not fired yet, so I'll think about it," He sighed, sipping his can of beer. Everyone stared at me in the room. Something was definitely going on. I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do. We carried on watching the videos, throwing popcorn at each other and making jokes. It was almost 10pm and I was getting worried. I did laugh with everyone, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. Was he cold? Is he hungry? Was he thirsty? Is he tired? Or maybe he's bored of sitting outside by himself? Did he need to be alone? Or does is he longing to talk to someone? Could I be that someone? Could I help him?

"Bella!" Jake shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to him and smiled. "Grab the phone for us."

"We're getting pizza. This night is going to be longer than we all thought it would be." Charlie smiled. "And everyone's digested the popcorn." He laughed. I nodded and threw the phone at Jake, which he caught without a sweat. I'd drop it and will most likely break it if I missed. "Everyone order up." The guys gathered around Jake, and with that, I ran out the room and through the kitchen. I opened the back door slowly and peeking only to see that Sam was still there in the same position he was a few hours ago. It was dark and cold and the moon was full. I could remember all the stories Renée used to tell me when I was small about the moon being made out of cheese, only to find out that like Santa Clause climbing down the chimney at night leaving presents behind, it wasn't true. I use to imagine astronauts going up to the moon, cutting a little piece of cheese from the moon, wrapping it in foil and bringing it back to earth for supermarkets to sell. I went back into the kitchen to get the blanket on the radiator. It was a good thing I decided not to take it upstairs with me yesterday. I also poured a glass of warm coffee which Sue made about an hour ago for herself. Stirring a little milk, I glanced outside the window, to see that the wind was blowing, making Sam's hair point in several directions. My heart felt heavy, though if someone asked why I was feeling like this, I wouldn't be able to explain to them why. I opened to back door slowly, trying not to make any noise. I knocked onto the doorframe to get his attention, which made his head look up straight away. When he did, I look downed towards the folded blanket.

"Oh, it's you." He said, sounding disappointed. My eyes started blurring, tears forming and I put the blanket and coffee down swiftly before running back inside. "Bella!" I heard him call after me, but I closed the door, slamming it almost. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to cause any commotion. I wiped my tears with my sleeve, realising it smelt like coffee. I must've spilled a little when I put it down. It doesn't matter anymore.

"Bella!" I heard Jake call from the living room. I immediately went to the living room. "What do you want to order?" he smiled. I shook my head and sighed.

"Nothing. I'm still full from the popcorn." I smiled back, appreciating the fact he worried about me.

"You hardly had any." Sue stated. "You should really order dear."

"I'm fine. Honest." I didn't feel hungry, especially since whatever just happened...happened. "I'm really tired anyway. I'll see you guys." I waved, but noticed how Jake looked upset and how Charlie looked worried. With every step I took upstairs, I tried to figure something out: What was wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT INFO**: This chapter is going to clear the unintentional confusion I added to this story which is why it is short. I've got my own rules for how the wolf legends work and I do intend to share my ideas throughout my Fanfiction. Don't worry if you are confused because I will explain during the story. Also, the ages: Bella is 18 and Sam is 24. This is to clear up any more confusion. Any queries please ask.

**-Sam POV-**

How can it be? I have already imprinted on Leah but why do I have feelings for Bella? Her warm eyes, her soft skin...it is magical when I imagine her in my arms, like earlier or just to kiss those luscious pink lips...

I was told that Bella went to sleep early, and being told that, my heart ached because I never got to say goodbye. I knew it was my fault. But I can't help being angry with myself; every single time I attempt to look into her eyes, she looks away, like she knows that I'm the most horrid creature in the world. Maybe I feel guilty for feeling this way; I've imprinted on Leah so is it ever possible that I could have even stronger emotions for another person? I never asked to be a part of these wolf legends, these fairytales that shouldn't have existed ever, yet I get dragged into it. They are so confusing and so irritating to listen to. The elders did this, the elders did that, the pack has to follow this...it's all nonsense! I remember the first time I changed into the monster I still am today. I blamed my father, Joshua Uley at first, accusing him of handing me over to scientists to do all sorts of experiments on me that went wrong. I was a typical teenager that blamed everything on my parents and turned my accusations into the worst scenarios. My father's laugh still echoes through my head every time I transform. That's where my life changed, that's where it all went wrong, and I want to go back to being a typical 18 year old teenager and stay like that forever. But I can't do that...I was in the same car as Harry, Billy and Sue, the other guys in another car, not wanting me to ruin their 'fun' mood. They knew I heard their whole conversation about me being on the verge of losing a job. As if that's going to happen! Charlie was in trouble before in the woods, and I rescued him, but he never told anyone apart from Billy. When Billy told him everything, the legends, the transformation and every other detail the close relationship forced him to share, Charlie was surprised. He's been ever so grateful towards the pack, but now, he just feels like family. When I was 21, Charlie offered a job at Forks station, and I gladly accepted. Sadly, Billy hasn't told him about those rotten, dead, foul vampires that were centimetres away from him. I sighed; too much thinking has stated to have an effect on my head and I've got a headache now. I kept glancing at Harry through the mirror; I desperately needed to ask the thousands of questions that were buzzing through my head and obtain the thousand answers I needed. When Harry caught me glancing he said, "We didn't know it was going to happen so soon."

"What was?" I asked, my heart beating so fast that I could barely feel a single beat on its own.

"The legends," Billy stated. "It seems that destiny would like a change." He looked out the window, sinking in his own thoughts.

"What?" I asked. "You mean there's more weird stuff that I won't be able to handle." My heart was really pumping now. "I didn't even want to be involved in this world! You think it's so interesting when I could kill every person I see! What is wrong with you?" Sue was trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. They always talk about how they've experienced this and how they know what is happening and they can 'come to terms' with my troubles and understand how I feel. They have **no** idea.

"Sam!" I heard Harry call. "Calm down or I'll force you to." He said his voice raising. He was an elder, therefore my body was afraid. He could do anything and I wouldn't have a clue on what he was doing to me. My brain was telling me to fight, but my body shied away from the voice. "Just because it's happening to you, doesn't mean you need to act like that." Sue sighed sitting up straight.

"This is all too much Harry," she stated but she was complaining. She complains all the time and gloats about how she's glad women aren't involved in wolf legends and how they can live freely without running around with guilt for being the creature they are; why is she even with us? She doesn't even do much for the pack. She might as well be kicked out of the family if she was in it in the first place. I'm not sure if all the other guys feel the same way. We've all changed and ever since the big change, we understand each other so well, almost like brothers. It's great in a way, but utterly annoying when they can't get out of your head and know all your secrets. That mind reading thing is just weird...

"I know dear, but we have to figure this out." Harry replied quietly, obviously swimming in his own thoughts.

"It could be that she was with the cold ones." Billy suggested, facing the front of the car. "She's in love with a cold one which changes things because normally it's someone from the pack that's in love with a cold one."

"Maybe so, but what about Leah? He's already imprinted. It's the first time we encountered a situation like this."

"Maybe destiny is testing us."

"For what?" I asked, curious on what I'm supposed to be tested on. Billy just shrugged and sighed.

"Sam, we know how you feel. In order for us to understand you, you have to understand us. There were so many signs we had ignored, signs that have never showed in previous generations, but maybe destiny changed its mind and wanted to try something new." Sue scoffed.

"Maybe it's because _someone_ broke the rules." She said as if she knew the answer the whole time.

"That's true. The elders never broke the rules of sharing the legends with others." Harry said, putting the puzzle pieces together. "Perhaps it's because of you, Billy." Billy looked ashamed of himself. He should be! He was the one that caused the mess that I'm in. I would've been happier with Leah for the rest of my life, but no. He had to share everything with Charlie because they were best mates and they couldn't keep secrets from one another. They're like a bunch of old ladies! "Billy, we are not blaming you, but maybe we shouldn't break any more rules. We can't risk something happening to the pack." He nodded, his expression lightened. The awkward conversation was over and Sue started talking about a Christmas celebration together. But that's when my mind automatically shut the world out. I couldn't help thinking, would Bella love me if I told her I loved her? She was in love with a parasite, which makes me mad, but wounds my heart. She is in love with the enemy, how could she ever love me? I'd be mad to even talk to her or even dream of being with her. They say it's not wise to live in your imaginary world. It would be a miracle if she ever talked to me again...


	5. Chapter 5

I apologise for not updating and I would list the reasons why I haven't, but probably the majority of readers would either not care about this section and skip it, or won't believe my reasons. Thank you for being so faithful to this story. All of you out there are saving me...

**-Back to BPOV-**

I woke up feeling sick, my body feeling empty and I dragged myself to the bathroom even though my mind was telling me to get back into bed. I already knew what was wrong with me; I just didn't want to tell anyone. When I was 14 years of age and still living in Florida with Renée, I started to have a lot of breathing problems and I fainted often. At first, mum assumed it was asthma and I just wasn't eating enough, but she forced me to go to the hospital one afternoon, fear plastered to her face. I was scanned and examined, which is when I started understanding how laboratory animals felt. I had to sit for what felt like a whole day while she was talking to some doctor who she 'trusted'. But that's where everything was revealed. I heard her crying and I felt angry at myself for being how I am. I blamed everything on me; I was the one causing all of these problems. But when I got called in, I panicked, not knowing what to do.

"_Hello Isabella –"_

"_She prefers Bella," mum suggested. The man with the round glasses gave a small nod._

"_Hello Bella, I'm Dr Nickel and I would like to talk to you about something." I looked down towards my scruffy shoes, laces slightly loose and the aglets almost falling off. "I would like to talk to you about the reason why you faint and why you have difficulties breathing." His index finger pushed his glasses back up the bridge of stubby nose, his eyes with little tender. I didn't like this doctor. Though I had a feeling Renée was falling for him. My body felt like it had pins and needles all over the place. I was panicking, but tried to calm myself down. "I'd like to talk to you about heart disease. I'm sure you've heard of this before haven't you?" I nodded, biting on my lip slightly. "Good. Well, do you know how you relate to it?" I shook my head. What did he mean 'relate to'? Did he mean I've got it something?_

"_I haven't told her about it yet," Renée said quietly. The doctor nodded and looked straight into her eyes. She nodded. Seriously, was anyone going to tell me what's going on? I looked up to her face, the life drained out her expression._

"_What is it?" I asked, trying not to be rude._

"_Well, dear I know you're old enough to understand now..."she looked as though she struggled to find the words to tell me what is going on. The silent doctor placed his hand on hers gently, a failed attempt to hide that he was secretly stroking her thumb._

"_It's alright," he comforted her with his soft voice, but used his serious tone on me. "Bella, your mother has a type of heart disease." My eyes widened and my eyes felt like they were going to fall out of my head._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. Renée was never a mother to me; she was my best friend. We told each other everything: school, boys, crushes, problems and I was so sure that we'd tell each other everything about ourselves that we'd know each other inside out._

"_Bella, it slipped my mind dear." But she knew as well as I did that was an excuse to escape. I sighed and looked back at the doctor who seemed to be minding his business. I coughed to get his attention. He jumped slightly and turned to face me._

"_Well, um...yes. Well your mother has Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy." He said as though I'd know what that is._

"_I'm 14," I reminded him politely._

"_Oh, um...well, it's a disease in which the muscle in the heart is thickening and blocking blood flow into the left side of her heart."_

"_Ventricle," I said, showing him I'm now that young._

"_Yes, that's correct." He nodded, looking slightly shocked._

"_She's a reader. Plus she's 14." My mum exaggerated on my age again, his irritation showed straight away._

"_So, it's bad or something right? That's how it relates to me." I said, realising what I'd missed. All these past years when I asked her if she was alright, or if I should take her to the doctor, she'd always tell me she's fine. She shouldn't have hidden this from me. All this time, she knew I was in it too! Why didn't she tell me sooner?_

"_No dear..." Renée started._

"_It seems that you..." Dr Nickel tried to explain, but I couldn't listen anymore. I was the one they were talking about. It seemed as though I've taken a while to understand but I just don't want to hear about it anymore. I can't go through with it. How long will I live for? Will it hurt? Am I going to have no friends now? Does my mum love me anymore? Do I even know my mum anymore? I need to think...I just wanted them to be quiet so I could think..._

I guess I was in denial then, but to be fair, you cannot blame me for being rebellious. Of all the things I didn't know about myself, it was the fact that I have a rare genetic disease that could shorten my life and put me on the edge because I could die at any moment.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

"I'm just getting ready for school!" I replied back.

"Just remember your doctor's appointment," he reminded in a softer tone of voice. I sighed loud enough for him to hear. I just didn't want to bother will all the extra forms I have to fill in and I definitely do not want to go through any therapy sessions that are 'helpful'. Liars they are; they'll tell you to take a few deep breaths to make the pain go away, but guess what? It doesn't. They think they're experts in what diseases we have because they've research every single detail about it and they've talked to people who may have the disease. I might as well write a book! I grabbed a few school books and stuffed a small bottle of my tablets at the bottom, before running downstairs. On my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, I noticed Charlie wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Charlie?" I asked. He was sitting there in his grey shirt, blue tracksuit bottoms and a beer in his hand. I expected an answer from him, but it seemed he was in his own world. "Charlie." I called again. He came back to reality and gave a smile.

"You're looking better," he complimented.

"Yeah. Um...why are you not ready for work?"

"Today's my day off. I called in and it seems Sam is covering the place anyway." The mention of his name made the hairs at the back of my neck stand. But I tried to stay composed because Charlie was eyeing me in a strange way when he mentioned _his_ name.

"Okay. I'll just go otherwise I'll be late."

"Sure." He said sipping the silver can before standing up to go to the fridge. I was a step away from the front door till I heard Charlie call out, "Bella, get us some pizza on the way home!"

"How many?"

"5 or 10 will do. The boys eat a lot."

"What boys?" I walked back to the kitchen, catching Charlie with a guilty expression painted on his face.

"Uh, you know, from yesterday." He tried to make a joke of it and I wasn't impressed. It seemed that Charlie was really attached to the _boys_ but I think it's a way to hang around with Billy.

"Fine, but don't blame me if a mob of teenagers attack me." I said sarcastically before walking out. The front door clicked but I heard another door slam. I turned around to see Sam, just...there. his hair was slightly messy, probably from him running his hand through it many times; his eyes so deep that reality could lose me to fantasy when I lose focus of what I'm actually looking at. I walked at a steady pace down the front yard, and I noticed him standing up straight while I was approaching him. But he assumed. I just ignored him and started walking left towards school. But I felt a hand grab my scrawny elbow.

"Wait!" his voice echoed in my head, like it was on replay. I know that's not normal, but I can't help the fact that I melt every time I hear his voice. My elbow started to tingle. I looked at his large hand, comparing it to my abnormally size arm. He suddenly released me and I started to walk again, not wanting to show the blush on my cheeks; everyone would probably assume my cheeks were pink because I was outside for a long time. But he was standing in front of me this time. "Please Bella." He begged, my name rolled off of his tongue. I looked up to see him, only to find he looked tired and worried. "Uh...hi." he forced himself to smile, even though it was forced, I found myself falling for him harder.

"Hi." My voice was hardly audible. It probably looked like I mouthed it.

"I...uh...wanted to say, you know...for the yesterday night and uh, thanks." I just nodded. "I'm sorry." He added and I was confused; he noticed my confusion and explained. "I didn't...I wasn't...I can imagine why you hate me and –"

"Hate you?" my voice cracked slightly and looked to the side.

"Don't you?" he asked, taking a small step towards me. His fingers touched my chin ever so slightly and guided my face towards his. I just shook my head gently but then it went quiet. A car drove past breaking the silence.

"I'm going to be late for school so...bye."

"I'll give you a lift."

"No!" I said quickly. He looked worried again. "I just...I'll be fine." I started walking quickly, but he stopped me. I felt my chest feel a little heavy; of all the times I struggle to breathe, it has to be now. Everything started to spin, but two arms were around me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes levelling with mine. The world stopped spinning and I took a deep breath. I nodded and closed my eyes for 2 seconds before opening them again. "Maybe you should stay at home." My eyes widened in shock.

"No. Please...I just...I don't want to worry Charlie, especially after yesterday..." I carried on walking, but Sam's arms stopped me. He held my hand and gripped it gently, but hard enough that I couldn't go.

"Then stay with me." He said. I turned in shock and I thought about my options; if I stayed with him, I'll avoid Charlie, school and be with someone I like. But if I stay with him I stop him from working. What if something bad happens and couldn't be stopped because he wasn't there because he was babysitting me? I shook my head and pulled my hand, but he didn't let go. "Please Bella. I just...to say thank you." I knew it was just his attempt to get me to stay with him. Why does he want to stay with petty Bella?

"I...uh...but you've got work." I pulled my hand hard enough and my hand slipped through, but he grabbed it again. "Sam I –"

"Please!" he said. "I...Maybe...I don't know, but please." I just sighed.

"Sam, you've got work and I've got school, let's just leave it."

"But I don't have work." He said.

"But Charlie said you're covering the station today."

"No, Thomas is." Thomas was an over-weight bald man who played cards with Charlie when the day went slow. He was also the only person in the station that brought boxes and boxes of doughnuts. Apparently, his sister owned a doughnut shop.

"But why would Charlie lie?"

"Charlie, Billy and Harry are planning on fishing today. He probably didn't want to upset you because he knows you're bothered about it."

I shook my head and sighed. "Sam. Let me go."

"I can't." He replied, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt. But my stomach started filling up with butterflies. He can't let me go, or he can't let...this...whatever it is, go? "Just please. I...Bella I don't have an excuse. I just want to find out what...how...why you dislike me."

**-Sam POV-**

I needed to get her to like me. I'm going crazy about the fact that she won't even look at me. People might call me desperate, but I need her. I need to hold her, to hear her laugh, just to make her smile. I just need her with me. Maybe she knows? Maybe she thinks I'm a monster too? Maybe she doesn't like me because of yesterday night? Maybe she just doesn't like me...

"Just today." She said quietly. "But Sam? Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"I haven't had breakfast yet." She smiled, genuinely smiled. My heart fluttered and I smiled. I can't think of anything better than this...


	6. Chapter 6

**-Sam POV- (for YankeeGirlNJ + any confused readers about my changes on the legends)**

_Dad...help me. I'm so confused. Weren't you confused when you turned into this __thing__? Billy and Harry are trying to help, but nothing seems to work. All the legends are jumbled inside my head. I want it to stop dad. I want everything to just stop; the legends, the transformations...reality. I want to just stay in my own dream world where I can live happily – no problems, no stress, no worries. There I can be with Bella. There I won't be confused. Harry keeps telling me stories about a wolf in our ancestor's tribe; the man that imprinted on a woman in the tribe and then fell in love with the cold one. _

"_They say his love was much more meaningful and more pure for the cold one than for his wife," Billy stated._

"_The imprint broke and everyone in the tribe thought he was cursed," Harry added on, patting the few strands of hair that was sticking up on his head after taking his hat off._

"_So I'm cursed?" I asked, wondering what the curse even was._

"_No, or at least I don't think so. Let's see..." Harry said, picking up a particularly large book. I assumed it was all the information we needed to survive as a wolf pack._

"_It's probably nearer to the end," Billy rolled his wheelchair over to Harry's desk and helped him search for whatever they were looking for._

"_What's that book about?" I asked, curious about what the pages hide._

"_It has a lot of legends about our tribal past," Harry said, his eyes didn't even lift off of the page. Billy turned around and smiled._

"_In some legends, it says that we are the same tribe that was alive many centuries ago. We just look different or changed personalities." He turned back to the book, shaking his head. "I never believed in it though."_

"_Many cold ones tried to take this book away from the family, but we have always hidden it. We rule this forest so our scent is everywhere. They would probably search throughout the whole forest night and day, but they still wouldn't be able to find it." Harry paused and looked up at me. He looked so worried; he looked more worried than how stressed I felt about this._

"_That group of cold ones in Italy call it 'carta spietato' which translates to 'Merciless paper'. It's a stupid name if you ask me, but the name has grown on the recent tribe descendants." Billy states. He doesn't seem to be concentrating on the topic as much as Harry. "They call it that because they think that in this book it tells a story of how the wolves will get rid of the vampires forever. If that story existed, they wouldn't even exist now! No-one would give them mercy." He spat at the last word._

"_Except Isabella Swan." Harry stares at me while he says her name. My heart is beating furiously. She shouldn't give them mercy. They are luring her in and I need to save her. I'm the only one that can save her. There is a strange loud yet constant tapping sound echoing in the room._

"_Sam!" Billy called out. I was shaking with rage. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe slowly. This is probably why she is scared of me. I stopped and I could hear their silent sighs._

"_You're probably thinking you're in the unknown zone son." Harry said, but his tone of voice made it sound like a question._

"_The what?" I asked._

"_You're unsure of your decisions." I simply nodded and he nodded his head before turning his attention to the book. Billy turned one page over and Harry's eyes widened with shock and horror._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. Billy's back was faced towards me but I was sure that Billy would've had the same expression on his face._

"_Come look Sam." Billy's hand motioned towards the desk. "This was written by your great grandfather." I read the name 'Levi Uley' aloud and was even more confused._

"_What am I missing exactly?"_

"_Read the first paragraph." I was preparing myself to read it, but Billy started reading it aloud instead. "'In my life, I have my own share of horrors and sins in our family, our tribe. Not knowing the consequences of breaking an imprint made me lose sight of what was right and what was wrong. The imprint was easy, yet breaking free from it was difficult, especially when Verena, the person I had imprinted on and had married, did not want to let me go." Did that mean Leah was going to make it hard?_

"_That doesn't mean anything though!" I said. Billy and Harry were surprised from my sudden outburst, Harry clutched his chest and slowly patted it. "Bella is not a stupid blood-sucking, disgusting vampire. She has a heart!" _

"_He is your ancestor after all. Like I said before, people change. You cannot guess what will happen, but within the tribe there are links between different ancestors, different members down the line." Billy said. It was too much information to take in at once. I have fallen in love with another person because my love was purer? That doesn't make sense! Yes, I did love Leah and I will admit that to anyone who asks. We are engaged for crying out loud! How can my love for Bella be purer? "Like your great grandfather says, you'll lose sight from right and wrong. We cannot tell you to do because you won't listen to anything. You will only follow your heart. It isn't something we discourage but this is something far beyond normal." Harry's phone rang and he had a short conversation on the phone which consisted of 'yes' and 'no'._

"_I'm sorry Sam, but we're going to have to keep this conversation on hold for now." Harry said after ending his call. I sighed. This was too complicated. Bella is not a vampire, she is a human girl; a leech cannot be compared to her. But my imprint had been 'broken', which is apparently going to be difficult to handle. I do love Leah, but something is different with Bella. Something which I think will be better._

**-Bella POV**-

He drove silently, but I couldn't help notice how he was tense. He fists were clenched on the steering wheel and his jaw was tight. I didn't realise I was staring at him the whole time till a car beeped in front. He wasn't concentrating on the road I assume.

"Sam?" he switched into a different mood and look slightly more relaxed. He glanced in my direction for a few seconds and turned his attention back onto the road. "Are you alright?" He sighed and tried to smile.

"I'm perfect. How about you?"

"Sam, I mean it. It's the first time we're actually talking to each other and it looks like you're gonna kill someone." He tensed again, trying not to be obvious.

"What are you talking about? Maybe you're over thinking it." He said trying to cover up the truth. "Or maybe it's because you haven't had breakfast." He joked, a mocking laugh escaped from his lips. I sighed and looked out the window on the left. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I don't mind."

"I don't know what you like though."

"I said I don't mind." I sighed. I didn't really care. I was just focusing on him.

"What's your favourite breakfast then?"

"I don't have one." I actually said that because In realised I didn't have any money on me at that moment. Of all the days not to bring a purse!

"Everyone has one Bella. If it's a gourmet for 10 people , I'm sure you'll share even the smallest piece of toast." He joked.

"No." I laughed. "Firstly, I've never had a gourmet for 10 people for breakfast so it wouldn't count and secondly, I wouldn't be able to afford it. I can't afford breakfast at all actually." He looked surprised.

"Why?"

"I just left my purse at home. I can't really eat anything now. Maybe I should have thought this through..."

"Think what through?"

"Getting in the car with you and -"

"No!" he said interrupting me. He was panicking and his fists were clenched again. I regretted saying that. It was awkward again because the first normal conversation we've had just turned from calming to tense. "Look, I just...what I told you, you know, back _there_. I really did mean it." I looked at him with a blank expression. "About getting to know you?" I nodded. I was too focused on saying something to make it not so awkward anymore. He sighed and smiled. "Back to breakfast..." his eyes watched my expression carefully as he said this. I nodded and smiled. Too much tension for one day...makes the world go round too fast. "If you don't tell me one breakfast that you have actually eaten and you actually like, then I will take you back to Charlie's and we'll see what he has there." he was mocking me in a friendly way and I decided to joke back. He knew Charlie would – not literally – kill me.

"Well then, I'm sure Charlie would be happy for taking me home while I was on the way to school."

"Hey it wasn't my decision on getting in the car."

"Yes it was! If I said no again You probably would've forced me in the car." I laughed. "This is why you shouldn't get in a car with a police officer."

"Is that suppose to be offensive?"

"Not to me." We both laughed. "Well, what do you want?"

"Let's go back!" I joked and he smiled. He genuinely smiled this time.

"Well unless you want to die from an eternity's worth of grounding and for me to get fired possibly, then I'll consider turning this car around right now." We were both relaxed now, not uncomfortable in this atmosphere. I shook my head and he smiled wider. "Good. So what do you want to eat?"

"Well I was thinking possibly Sue's house because as I told you before, I can't afford breakfast."

"No can do. I'm paying."

"I'm not going to let you."

"Well, we can't go to Sue's either because she'll most likely call Charlie and ask if he wants to eat whatever she's cooking up today." He looked nervous now, but I wasn't sure why; was it because we were out of options or because he's just nervous with me? "You could, you know, go to my house." He was watching me cautiously again. But before I could answer, my stomach growled loud. At that point, I wished I'd a) had breakfast and b) had the car stereo on full blast. "Well, that's answered that!" he laughed and I laughed along with him. "We can make pancakes here if you want."

"Pancakes are good." Renée used to make the best pancakes back in Arizona. I remember on our pancake holiday, we volunteered to provide pancakes at our school event and everyone ordered their pancakes from her. They were just perfect; not too soft, but not too hard. It was as though they melted in your mouth. Especially the chocolate chip ones I had for breakfast which –

"Anything else with it in particular?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you have?"

"it depends on what I have in the cupboards at home really. The chocolate bars might jump at you as soon as you step into the kitchen though." My eyebrow raised, showing him I was confused. "You have not meat on your bones. If a giant ever came along, you'll his toothpick." I laughed at his suggestion.

"And what will you be? Tomato soup?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'd make a good soup!" I giggled quietly and relaxed more, sinking into the car seat's cushion. "See that?"

"What?"

"You are being engulfed by a car seat." I just shrugged and the chair started moving backwards. Sam just laughed. "Gotcha!" he said, his hand was on a switch on the side of my chair.

"Better watch your back you know Sam. Never know when I might appear." I warned. I tried to sound serious, but my tone of voice didn't sound right which made me laugh in between words.

"Well back to business."

"You mean breakfast." He just smiled at my retaliation.

"Pancakes will be on the menu today. Just to warn you, I am terrible when it comes to flipping pancakes. They might end up being crepes." I laughed quietly and smiled. "I'm serious."

"Then I'll cook. Jeez! I learnt how to cook pancakes when I was 8 years old." He stuck his tongue out and I just sighed, relieved that it isn't tense anymore. My stomach grumbled again and Sam tried to stop laughing my coughing.

"Is this the first time you've skipped breakfast?"

"Not really. But this never happens. It's probably because it's scared of the fact that a giant might come along."

"Oh well. Maybe you need a buffet for 10 people after all."

**Please review! – especially if you're still confused...  
I've still got more of my own tweaks of the legends to come.**


	7. Additional Info

**This isn't an actual chapter, but I would like to straighten some things out before I continue with my story. First of all, I would like to thank YankeeGirlNJ because you have helped me a lot and I really really appreciate for your time. Continuing, I decided to list up your questions and answer them:**

_Does Charlie know about Bella's Heart problems?_

No because she never told him. She discovered her heart disease in Arizona with her mum and found out it was genetic as her mother has the same disease. Charlie will eventually know, but I won't let him know yet.

_Does Charlie know about wolves and vampires?_

In my story, yes. I mentioned in one of my chapters that Billy told Charlie about the wolf legends, and because there are vampires in the legends, Charlie knows about the vampires too. I wanted Charlie to know about the wolves because he didn't 'approve' of Edward in the first place, and I thought this could be a reason why; because he knew what Edward was.

_Does Charlie know what's going on with Sam and Bella?_

Not currently. Because Billy has been spending time with the council, he hadn't been able to talk to Charlie, so he has no clue what's happening between Leah, Sam and Bella.

_Do Sam and Leah live together?_

No, Sam lives on his own and Leah lives with her parents.

_Has he broken up with her?_

Not yet because he has a new bond with Bella. He will when he's not with Bella anymore. But his imprint with Leah is definitely broken because his love for Bella is purer. (The chapter before this.) 

_What is Sam planning on telling/doing with Bella?_

Well, a wolf will always protect the ones he loves therefore he will live to love and protect Bella from danger – since she is prone to danger.

_What else has Levi Uley written in the book? What happened with Levi Uley and his cold one?_

There will be more about the book and Levi Uley & his cold one in further chapters.

**Thanks again YankeeGirlNJ and I will sort out the time line now. I am working on the lastest chapter now. Also, if anyone knows a good Twilight Beta or you are a Twilight Beta and enjoys the Sam/Bella pairing because I really need one! Thankyou again!**


	8. Chapter 7

The location of his house wasn't what I expected it to be. The wooded area gave the illusion that his house was a 1000 miles from any other living person and that it was secluded from city air. It was almost like a place where you could escape from...well, the world. I leant my head back onto the back of the chair, watching the rush of green pass by the window while the radio presenter babbled on about their current favourite idol. A swift turn led us right to the front of a rather large house, one you might compare to a fairytale cottage, but this was obviously better. Not even bothering to park straight, Sam applied breaks and the quiet humming ceased to be in the background.

"You're not planning to sleep there are you?" Sam asked, making me turn my head in his direction. "Not that I'd have a problem with that." His smirk made him look like a marble statue made to perfection, his cheeks glowing with a tinted shade of rose pink, though it wasn't very visible from a distance as his golden skin tone would overpower his appearance. I shook my head, a light smile subconsciously formed and undid the seatbelt before getting out.

"This is _your_ house?" I asked whilst following Sam towards the front door.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Is there something weird about it or anything?" he joked, a light chuckle made my ears ring slightly, almost like an angel's voice.

"No, I just expected something a little less...big," I laughed awkwardly. _Stupid stupid thing to say!_ I can't help scold myself for being idiotic when I'm nervous. His head just shook, his smile widening whilst opening the front door.

"Well, I'll try and keep that in mind if I move," he chuckled. That was when it felt like an invisible creature strangled me. He's leaving? I tried to leave it, knowing that the expressions on my face were likely to give anything away. I shook my head silently and followed him inside. "Shoes and coat off," he stated before walking off. That was when I mentally slapped my forehead. Because it was so cold today, I thought it would be comfortable to wear a coat all day rather than put it in my locker and go back to retrieve it at the end of the day - what was the point of wasting time. So all I had was a chocolate brown tank top with a black trench and a thick black scarf. _Great(!)_ Just as I was taking my shoes off, Sam was walking towards my direction. Right on cue came my laugh. His eyebrow raised at my unnecessary reaction. He was wearing a bright pink apron with a pig's nose, which contrasted greatly with his light grey jumper which was showing off his mind-numbing body. "I don't know why you're laughing. You're wearing one too." He lifted up a green apron with a frog's tongue printed on the front pocket. "Hurry up," he smiled as my laugh faded away as I was coming to realisation that I was going to look just as ridiculous. I nodded, signalling to him that I was obeying, but he just stood there. "Take your coat off."

"Can't I use my coat as an apron?" I whined, feeling head radiate around my face, telling me I was blushing because I sounded like a 5 year old child.

"Now why on earth would you want that when you could wear this gorgeous thing?" he joked in a patronising voice. I crossed my arms, refusing to take my coat off. "Bella, it's black. Take it off." I kept still and he sighed before chucking the apron in my direction. "I'm going to the kitchen," he said giving up. That's when I felt guilty for being rude; I was his guest after all. I took off both scarf and coat and putting the apron on. I heard cupboard doors opening and closing, telling me that he was probably getting ready to cook. I started to walk in the same direction he had, before my genius mind gave me a brilliant idea.

**-Sam POV-**

I was trying with every ounce of my heart! I can't take it any more. I just want to hold her hand in mine and just be...together. I know she hates me right now but why couldn't this be easy? What does it have to take to be with her? I heard her footsteps and turned around to say sorry, but I just...couldn't. Then a small laugh came out.

"What? I've got the apron on!" she smiled, her complexion so bright.

"Bella, I told you to put the apron on only. Why would you put an apron over a coat?" We were both smiling, my frustration fading so rapidly, like the plug was pulled out of the sink hole. She gave a huff and unbutton her coat under the front of the apron.

"Here, let me," I said when I noticed her sliding it off. A light blush appeared on her cheeks just before I stood behind her. As the coat slid off, her bare shoulders were visible, making me gulp. I let out a long breath before hanging the coat on a kitchen chair, not taking my eyes off her back for second. The top she was wearing matched her hair...all I could think was, if this was the back...how will I stop myself from holding her if I see her from the front. I placed my hands on her warm shoulders, her skin soft like velvet only to feel her jump a little. "Let's start, shall we?" she nodded and walked towards the counter where I had placed the ingredients. I gulped one more time before following one step with her.

"Hey!" she said. She lifted up a chocolate bar and turned around to face me. "These are _not_ chocolate chips."

"We could make chips from them, though," I said. It was a logical solution...at least I think it was anyway.

"They're not the same," her bottom lip pouted a little, making my knees a little weak. She looked up at me and her eyes full of guilt. _Guilt? Why?_ "Sorry, it'll make do." She was about to turn around, but I held her warm hand.

"Bella," my voice barely audible.

**-Bella's POV-**

His eyes were full of sincerity and I couldn't understand. "Bella," he whispered. That's when I had no idea what I was doing in front of him or why I was standing there. His slight grip on my hand made me feel weightless, but my mind kept telling me to look away, knowing my heard couldn't take it. I hear his deep breathing, so gentle yet it made the tension unbearable. I tore my eyes away from his and had my back face him, the slightly cool air replacing the warmth of his hand.

"Let's start shall we?" I said, stuttering a little. I didn't hear a reply, but when I turned around, he wasn't there. "Sam?" I called out. No response. "Sam." I put down the chocolate bar before going out the kitchen. But as I approached the door frame, I could hear heavy breathing. My curiosity overpowered my mind and took control of by body, making it step forward. There, Sam's forehead pressed against the wall, his eyes tightly shut. "Sam." I called out once more and he stood up straight as though nothing happened. Something was going on, but I just didn't know what...

I couldn't bear the anxiety bottled up inside of me any more, so I just decided to change the subject. "Can we please make them now?" I asked, the corners of my mouth tried to form a smile. He just smiled in return, though his eyes didn't reflect the happiness of his smile.

_-10 mins later-_

"I want to eat some of it you know!" I laughed as Sam's fifth attempt of flipping pancakes landed on the floor. Again. He just laughed or smiled...never said anything. I got a towel and tried to pick up the pancake pieces, but slipped on some of the uncooked batter. I landed with a light thud, making Sam cough, though his smile couldn't hide his intentions of disguising his laugh. I just giggled and lay down. "Pancake angels!" I yelled, making Sam laugh. It was at that point he decided to sprinkle a few chocolate chips on me. I starting singing my spontaneous version of _It's raining men_ by singing It's raining chips! Sam was laughing harder, clutching his stomach, but the sudden movement made him slip in the pancake he dropped a few moments ago. I sniggered, sitting up, though Sam was sitting up at the same time and our faces were a few inches away from one another. The tension came back and my chest was starting to ache...that was when his face was leaning towards mine...when my cheeks were burning...when his lips were literally millimetres away from mine...and the phone rang! _Stupid phone!_ Sam stood up quickly, a jerk-knee reaction, but failed because he slipped again. I laughed and stood up slowly, carefully getting the phone because I didn't want to get pancake batter on it.

"Sam's house." Sam stood up, attempting to wipe some of the pancake bits off of him.

"_Who is this?_" a female voice shouted.

"Um...house keeping?"

"_Sam's cheating on me? How dare he!_"

"Er...excuse me?"

"_Listen you stupid...whoever you are! I'm going to hunt you down and kill you if I find that you're sleeping with my boyfriend!_ _Do I make myself clear?_"

"Huh? I didn't -"

"_That two timing prick! Who does he think he is!_" Sam snatched the phone off of me then carried on the conversation.

"What the hell Leah?...No I'm not, what are you on?...You're the one to talk...You don't remember what happened before then?...Oh please like we'd even gotten over it!...For the love of - I'm not cheating on you!...It's Charlie's daughter!...Yes 'oh'!...Sorry Leah, no excuses...What do you mean why? You threatened to kill my boss' daughter, you blamed me for cheating on you when you don't know what is going on and you don't even listen to me before you starting having a go at me...What's there to explain? You say that every time when you went off to sleep with any other guy!...Forget it, I'm not going to bother trying to fix this! I've had enough, do you hear me?...I'll survive without you, besides I'll always find someone else!" And with that he slammed the phone down.

Now _that _was awkward... I just picked up one of the pancakes I had made and left on the side, and took the biggest bite I could manage. Sam looked at me, eyes filled with awe.

"Hungry?" I asked, slightly embarrassed about the fact that my mouth was full. Sam just smiled and did the exact thing, only the whole pancake seemed to fit in his mouth. My eyes felt like it was bulging out of my head...

"What?" he said, his cheeks completely stuffed. But I did something I thought I'd never do. I pinched his cheeks and swayed his head side to side, while trying to stop my mouth from spitting out the pancake because I wanted to laugh. I swallowed my pancake and my cheeks were suddenly being pinched.

"Wey!" I was meant to say hey, but he kept moving my head. "Let go!" I tried not to laugh, but was failing miserably. He shook his head and swallowed before laughing. "I sowwy," My laugh faded now and Sam wasn't pinching my cheeks; his hand cupping my cheeks and his thumbs caressing the two spots where he had pinched.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," and he kissed my forehead...


End file.
